¡¿A la escuela!: Fusion de Institutos
by Guardian-Shizu-Sama
Summary: El Vanguard College y el Overwatch Institute, han perdido fondos, y ante esta situación, Katya Volskaya se ofrece a apoyarlos, solo si se fusionan para poder mantener la educación de ambas escuelas, ante esta noticia nuestros héroes y guardianes se verán molestos, nunca se han llevado bien, pero trataran de hacerlo para callar los comentarios de una escuela de jóvenes presumidos.
1. Prologo

El sol se asomaba tímidamente por todas las ventanas de las casas de nuestros héroes, lunes, y como no también el primer dia del nuevo ciclo escolar que se desarrollaba, Lena Oxton, mejor conocida en su grupo de amigos como Tracer, apenas empezaba a abrir los ojos, el reloj marcaba las 7:15 am, aun tenia tiempo pensó. Con poca energía, se levanto y levanto los brazos al cielo, suspiro y sonrió.

-Nuevo ciclo escolar-con velocidad corrió al baño para poder ducharse, estaba emocionada, habia oído de nuevos compañeros y que se realizarían votaciones para abrir varios clubs nuevos, ella estaba dispuesta a abrir el equipo de atletismo, claro, sin descuidar su lugar en el equipo de Vóleibol.

Salió de la ducha y corrió a alistarse, secando y acomodando su cabello, bajo a toda velocidad a desayunar, estaba bastante animada, quería llegar a la ceremonia de inauguración para ver a todos sus compañeros. 7:25 am.

-Wow, a correr-esta subió a su habitación, y de su mesa de noche saco una pulsera blanca, su acelerador cronal, Winston habia hecho una versión mas compacta de la cual estaba orgulloso, así no llamaría tanto la atención. Tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de su casa.

\- ¿Dónde está Cayde? -dijo una morena caminando hacia un instituto bastante reconocido y se suponía "solo los ricos" iban a esa escuela, mentira, era del gobierno, y los que estaban ahí tenían becas especiales en ciertas áreas, la mayoría en deportes o matemáticas.

-No lo se, espero no haga de las suyas esta vez-dijo un chico de piel azul, rascando su nuca algo incomodo, ambos traían en su brazo derecho una banda, con un icono naranja con blanco, jefes de grupo.

\- ¡Ikora! ¡Zavala! - un exo gritaba fuera de las instalaciones llamando la atención de los 2 chicos, a paso veloz se acercaron bastante sorprendidos.

-Vaya, llegando temprano.

-Oí que darán un aviso importante, y corre el rumor de que, nos van a fusionar con otra escuela-dijo algo molesto el exo mientras la morena reía.

-No lo creo, pero será mejor ir. -los 3 entraron. Se encontraron en un auditorio con sus demás compañeros y amigos, habia un exo de traje blanco hablando con el director del instituto, tenían un mal presentimiento.

Tracer llego a su instituto, tarde por desgracia, no habia llegado a tiempo al auditorio, y se habia perdido la ceremonia, corrió a donde estaba su salón. Al entrar noto que todos sus compañeros lucían molestos.

-Eh ¿paso algo? -dijo dejando sus cosas en el pupitre de Mei que se limito a suspirar.

-Nos van a fusionar con…

-El Vanguard College se fusionará con el colegio Overwatch Institute. -dijo aquel exo femenino blanco, de nombre Athena. Cayde y su grupo de amigos se notaban molestos, los chicos que habían conocido de ese colegio les caían muy mal, es mas, los odiaban.

-La fusión de institutos será esta semana, los uniformes y útiles se les serán entregados a partir de mañana, tengan un buen dia-finalizo la exo saliendo del auditorio.

\- ¿¡Que?! No tiene que ser una broma-grito Hana mientras los demás suspiraban con amargura.

-Lastimosamente así es, no tenemos mas opción-dijo Zarya cruzada de brazos.

\- ¿Saben cuando vendrán? -pregunto Amelie Lacroix, mejor conocida en el club de danza como Widowmaker, mientras los demás negaban.

-Nadie lo sabe, espero no sea pronto, no me agradan. -dijo Genji mientras McCree se sentaba aun lado de el y Hanzo.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué razón los odiábamos?

-Porque se creen mejores en todo-dijo Hana mientras jugaba en su consola portátil.

-Espero ese sentimiento de superioridad baje-dijo Zenyatta mientras miraba a sus compañeros.

La tarde cayo, en ambos institutos el dia llego a su fin. Aparentemente, la fusión se llevaría acabo de forma casi inmediata, a los dos institutos se les dio el uniforme oficial, el de chicas consistía en una falda y corbata de cuadros azules oscuros, camisa blanca y un saco negro, así como la opción de un suéter negro. Los chicos, eran pantalones de vestir negros, la corbata de un tono azul rey y una camisa totalmente blanca, con la misma opción de saco y suéter.

Los alumnos del ex instituto, Overwatch College, se habían reunido en la casa de Widowmaker, que era la mas cercana para todos. Hablaban y miraban los uniformes con cierta duda.

-Mañana se juntarán, espero no nos separen, será muy incomodo-dijo Tracer jugueteando con el cabello de Lucio.

-Seria interesante hacer un par de partidas contra ellos, ¿no? -dijo Hana mientras todos la volteaban a ver con cierta molestia.

\- ¿se te olvida que siempre nos ganaban en todos los torneos?

-Si, porque "alguien" se echaba para atrás cuando mas lo necesitábamos-dijo Tracer en defensa de la coreana, todos voltearon a ver a una parejita, Reyes y Morrison, siempre que se le entregaba el mando a uno, el otro se desaparecía.

-Ellos a pesar de ser menos son demasiado unidos-dijo Zarya mientras los miraba y el silencio se apoderaba de la sala.

-Seria bueno irnos a nuestras casas, mañana empieza un largo dia-dijo Lacroix mientras los demás se levantaban y empezaban a salir.

\- ¿Entonces?

-Te ves horrible-dijo una morena a un exo, que gruñía con fuerza y se sentaba en el sillón con la cara entre sus manos, la morena no pudo evitar carcajearse.

-Vas a necesitar una capucha al final-dijo Amanda Holliday, mientras Ikora empezaba a calmarse.

-Creo que es lo único que puedo hacer-finalizo el exo mientras se iban a sus habitaciones, a diferencia de los estudiantes del Overwatch College, ellos vivían en una casa amplia, todo juntos.

-Mañana será un dia largo y pesado-dijo Zavala mientras las luces de todas las casa y cuartos se apagaban.

Un nuevo dia iniciaba, sin mucho animo, Lena se levanto y se alisto, colocándose el uniforme nuevo, esta vez, se coloco unos leggins y unos tenis negros, tomo sus cosas y corrió al instituto. Sus compañeros estaban afuera, las puertas aun no se abrían.

-Veo que llegamos antes-dijo una voz detrás de todos, el grupo se giro topándose con Amanda y Efridett.

-Hola-dijo Lena con cierta molestia mientras se volvía a sus compañeros, todos se ignoraban.

Al abrirse las puertas, todos fueron dirigidos a donde estaba el auditorio, se sentía un ambiente pesado y de muy mal gusto. Empezaron a sentarse y a hablar esperando las palabras de los directores. Al entrar, el auditorio se lleno de silencio.

-Bienvenidos sean alumnos, el dia de hoy los grupos se publicarán fuera del área de dirección. Si tienen alguna duda, los atenderemos-dijo el robot de color blanco mientras los alumnos empezaban a salir y dirigirse a la zona de dirección.

-Este dia será muy largo-gruño Cayde mientras la gente se acumulaba.

-Salón 005- grupo 404 -dijo Ikora acercándose a sus compañeros y tendiendo los horarios.

\- ¿nos toco juntos? -pregunto Shaxx.

-si, andando-dijo la morena mientras se dirigían al salón, al entrar, se toparon con todo el grupo de Overwatch, el ambiente se puso mas tenso, los primeros en mirarse con cierto odio eran McCree y Cayde.

-Buenos días- dijo Ikora con cortesía y sentándose en la parte media, los alumnos de Overwatch le regresaron el saludo con cortesía, Ikora era una rival intelectual de Winston, pero le tenían bastante respeto y admiración.

Los demás solo saludaron con la mano y se sentaron, un profesor entro y empezaron las presentaciones, el ambiente se relajo un poco, aunque ciertos chicos aun se lanzaban miradas de odio.

La puerta del aula se abrió y una chica de cabellera gris se asomo, inmediatamente miro al profesor y se acerco tendiéndole un papel, un retardo.

-bueno, preséntate a tus compañeros-dijo el profesor mientras la chica de volvía y jugaba con sus dedos, sus ojos chocolate recorrían el salón parecía buscar a alguien.

-Me llamo Kamileth Hernández, pueden llamarme Kami, espero llevarnos bien. -finalizó dedicando una suave sonrisa. El profesor señalo un lugar, en medio de Jack y de Ángela. La chica se dirigió y puso atención.

-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Jack Morrison- dijo el rubio casi albino mientras la chica sonreía.

-un gusto.

-Jack no empieces con el coqueteo-dijo Fareeah detrás de él, Ángela y Kami no contenían la risa. Mientras el rubio se sonrojaba ligeramente.


	2. Capitulo 1

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, a la hora del descanso, todos salieron del salón y se separaron, Morrison buscaba con la mirada a la chica que habia llegado tarde. Le llamaba la atención, más que nada porque se abrió muy rápido con ella. Mientras se dirigía al comedor, se la encontró hablando con los chicos del Vanguard College, parecía que ya los conocía. El rubio se limitó a suspirar mientras Angela lo miraba y le sonreía.

\- ¿Celos?

-¿¡Que?!-dijo algo sonrojado mientras desviaba el rostro, no eran celos, más bien, estaba incomodo sabiendo que odiaba a los de ese instituto, en especial al tal Cayde, y que la chica se llevaba de maravilla con ellos, al menos era lo que se veía.

-Oh vamos Jack, no podemos seguir odiándolos, después de todo, nos tocara trabajar con ellos algún día, tenemos que acoplarnos-dijo Zenyatta mientras el rubio suspiraba.

-No me agradan, no pienso trabajar con ellos por gusto. -finalizo mientras iban a comer.

Después del receso, todos regresaron al salón, las clases continuaron sin novedad, una que otra vez, sacaban a McCree y a Junkrat, el tal Cayde, a pesar de que sus compañeros decían que era un desastre total, estaba calmado, y eso en realidad les sorprendía.

La última clase parecía eterna para todos, Cayde tenía la cabeza en el pupitre al igual que Junkrat y Lucio, estaban aburridos. El timbre final sonó y todos salieron pitando del salón, Tracer se dirigió a la dirección, y se encontró con que los clubs del año pasado y otros más ya estaban disponibles para inscripción, entre ellos uno nuevo, música y danza. El año pasado estaban divididos y eran clubs bastante pequeños y sin mucho crédito, Amelie se habia ido al equipo de voleibol y al de gimnasia para que valiera la pena, según ella.

Envió un mensaje a todos sus compañeros, que no tardaron en llegar, checaron los clubs, casi todos los de tipo deportivo se habían llenado, menos el equipo de americano y el de soccer, todos se miraron con una sonrisa traviesa. McCree lanzo su mirada al fondo de la dirección, donde habia una chica, vestida de forma muy extravagante para su gusto, el cabello rubio y acomodado en un peinado complicado, tenía aires de princesita, a su lado, noto a una chica bastante más pequeña, con el mismo tipo de vestuario, pero extrañamente se veía menos extravagante, talvez porque esta usaba unas zapatillas deportivas en vez de tacones.

-Me alegra saber que implementaron los clubs de forma permanente, entonces, ¿Se harán los concursos? -dijo la rubia mientras el director reia ligeramente.

-Claro, y se harán más concursos, espero podamos llegar a las regionales contra ustedes-dijo el director.

-McCree…que estas bien…do-Tracer miro a donde el, reconoció el uniforme que ambas chicas vestían, por otro lado, los chicos del Vanguard College venían entrando, y se toparon con la misma sorpresa, el ambiente se volvió pesado.

-No sabía que dejaban entrar a esa princesa al instituto-dijo Shaxx cruzándose de brazos mientras Cayde reia ligeramente.

\- ¿No era su amiga? -dijo WidowMaker mientras los del Vanguard College hacían un gesto de asco.

\- ¿No era la suya?

-Para nada…espera…esa chica decía que ustedes se burlaban de nosotros en todo momento. -dijo Hana mientras Ikora sonreía.

-Ella decía lo mismo de ustedes…está claro quién miente-dijo Amanda mientras todos se sonreía. Su rivalidad empezó con el primer torneo del año pasado, el partido de Voleibol femenil habia terminado en empate, y el de americano habia sido una victoria para el Vanguard College, eso no les importo se llevaron bien, hasta que, en el segundo torneo, una rubia se justo con ambos grupos hablando atrocidades de cada grupo con el contrario.

\- "Los del Vanguard College se burlan de que son débiles. Los del Overwatch Institute dicen que se dejaron ganar porque son unos inútiles"- dijo Mei mientras todos miraban a donde la rubia. Era una…

-Bien hagamos algo, dejemos de lado esos comentarios que nos hicieron odiarnos, ¿las pases? -dijo Efridett poniendo su mano en el centro de donde estaban reunidos, poco a poco los grupos de los dos colegios empezaron a colocar sus manos sobre la de Efridett.

\- ¡La unión hace la fuerza! -Kami se les unió, todos rieron y lanzaron un grito al cielo junto a sus manos. Esto era el inicio de un nuevo ciclo, sin resentimientos.

Se repartieron en todos los cupos disponibles, la mayoría se habia ido a americano y soccer, el equipo de voleibol se mantenía, sin embargo, miraron que en el grupo de música y danza no habia nadie, en el horario, no habia ninguna hora específica, eso les sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué no los habrán distribuido con los demás?

-Talvez por esto-dijo Mei mientras todos miraban, el club de música era abierto, desde la entrada hasta más tarde alrededor de las 6 pm se cerrarían las instalaciones. Cualquiera que perteneciera podía entrar y salir de ahí en las horas que gustaba.

-Vaya…-dijo Tracer.

-Suena interesante, anótense-dijo Junkrat, nadie dudo y todos se anotaron.

-Mañana hablaremos de esto-dijo Zavala mientras se despedían, el día habia sido extraño, primero odio, luego neutral y al final habían logrado dejar todo en el pasado, esa revelación de que esa estúpida rubia tenía la culpa los ayudo bastante.

Mientras salían de las instalaciones se toparon con un grupo de donde era esa rubia, era una escuela de paga, muy cara, la mayoría eran riquillos, entre ese grupo de chicas muy arregladas, resaltaba una, todos pensaban que era la típica chiquilla que se dejaba pisotear solo para estar en su grupo de amigas, pero no era así, la chica estaba con la mirada perdida, una de las más extravagantes le llamo la atención. Ikora lanzo su mirada a donde estaban.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres que te demos dinero para que te largues ya de este instituto? -dijo de forma grosera, la chica retrocedió un poco mientras el grupo reia.

-Me da asco solo verlas-grito Cayde haciendo que el grupito se callara, el exo se acercó y abrazo por el cuello a la más pequeña, era una pelirroja.

\- ¿Pasa algo Cayde? -dijo McCree acercándose, intimidando a las chicas.

-Están molestando a esta dulce amiguita-Tracer se acercó corriendo, las chicas se fueron pitando, atemorizadas por el enorme grupo de alumnos que se acercaban.

\- ¿Este bien cariño? -dijo Tracer mientras la pelirroja asentía tímidamente.

-S…si…muchas gracias por interferir- esta levanto la mirada, la piel de la castaña se erizo, al igual que la de McCree, sus ojos eran de un bello tono azul claro, daba demasiada ternura.

-Me llamo Leia, Leia Onisse -sonrió dulcemente, Tracer no pudo evitarlo y empezó a apretar sus mejillas.

-Oh por dios, ¡eres demasiado tierna! -todos empezaron a reír y se acercaron.

\- ¿Leia?

\- ¿Kami? -Las dos chicas se miraron y luego se abrazaron con fuerza.

-Tonta ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

-Lo siento, ya no quería estar a los pies de esa princesita-dijo Kami mientras la pelirroja se acomodaba en sus brazos queriendo llorar.

\- ¿Se conocen?

-Si, iba con ella en el Instituto Le Rose, es un asco, la hija del director tiene el control sobre los que tenían beca, si no hacían lo que ella decía…podía hacer que su padre se las arrebatara por cualquier pretexto-dijo Kami mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Leia.

-Que asco-dijo Shaxx mientras los demás asentían.

\- ¿No te puedes cambiar? -dijo Ikora confundida.

-S…si…pero primero debo convencer a mis padres. -dijo la pelirroja bajando la mirada.

\- ¡Aquí está la caballería! Si llegan a hacerte algo puedes decirnos, cielo.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió mientras se separaban y se empezaban a despedir, ahora tenían más razones para odiar a la rubia y a su escuela, todos eran riquillos y se sentían la gran cosa, ellos les demostrarían lo contrario.

Al día siguiente, el grupo se reunió en la entrada, aun no abrían, todos llegaron puntuales, mientras hablaban un grupo paso riendo, se encontraron con la pelirroja, venía hablando con dos chicos de cambio de grupo que no tardaron mucho en reconocer los del colegio Vanguard.

\- ¿Edén? ¿Elein?

-Hola Zavala-dijo Elein, una exo, tenía el pants puesto, le incomodaba bastante el uniforme formal.

\- ¿Están en nuestro grupo? -dijo Cayde mientras los dos asentían.

-Y veo que ya conocen a nuestra amiga-dijo Amanda mientras los 3 se miraban y reían apenados.

\- ¿Tierna no?

-Bastante ¿Cambiaras de instituto?

-Si, mañana entro, hoy me entregaran todo, mis padres ya habían hecho el papeleo, pero aún no me autorizaban-rio más calmada mientras todo el grupo la abrazaba sobresaltándola.

\- ¡Bienvenida! -dijeron todos al unísono riendo con fuerza.


End file.
